Feeling
by Airaa
Summary: Setiap melihat surai oranye dan iris cokelat terangnya. Ingatan kepalanya terus berputar layaknya layar monokrom hitam putih dengan derak suara menyesakan. Kenangan indah yang ia habiskan di masa lalu belum juga meninggalkan memorinya. Melekat kuat tanpa terkikis waktu.


**Feeling**

"Hitoka, apa kau marah padaku?"

Iris kosong itu menyorot gadis bersurai pirang didepannya lamat-lamat. Kepalanya dimiringkan, sorot polos menghiasi wajah pemuda bersurai oranye. Gadis didepannya hanya menatap nanar pemuda tersebut. Hitoka tersenyum, namun dengan derai air mata dan isakan tertahan.

Setiap melihat surai oranye dan iris cokelat terangnya. Ingatan kepalanya terus berputar layaknya layar monokrom hitam putih dengan derak suara menyesakan. Kenangan indah yang ia habiskan di masa lalu belum juga meninggalkan memorinya. Melekat kuat tanpa terkikis waktu.

Dia ingat saat kencan di musim semi. Saat angin sejuk menelisik lembut, aroma tanah basah dan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari rantingnya menjadi saksi sebuah kejadian tragis. Kejadian yang selalu menjadi awal mimpi buruknya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sebuah truk pengangkut perabotan rumah oleng dan menerobos pembatas jalan dan melesat tanpa terkendali di jalan setapak kecil tempat kedua sejoli kasmaran itu memadu cinta sambil menatap bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Sentuhan terakhir pemuda bersurai oranye itu bahkan masih terasa hangat hingga sekarang. Sentuhan kasar saat ia mendorong paksa Hitoka agar menjauh dari jalan kecil itu. Hingga truk itu berbalik menabrak pemuda itu hingga tubuhnya terpental dan terkapar tak berdaya di tanah kering.

Aroma segar bunga sakura seketika tercampur bau anyir darah. Wajah pemuda yang selalu tersenyum lebar dengan mata berseri itu seketika memucat, iris matanya kosong dengan air mata jatuh disela rintihan bercampur dengan darahnya sendiri.

Hitoka saat itu tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menangis, terhisak, berteriak, mengutuk takdir yang menimpa pria yang ia cintai. Bibir pria itu bergerak susah payah, membisikan dua kata terakhir menyakitkan¹, membuat Hitoka menangis histeris ketakutan, namun detik kemudian mata indah yang selalu ia sukai itu menutup rapat tanpa kembali terbuka hingga sekarang. Hingga tubuh tanpa jiwa itu berakhir diatas peti mati dengan hiasan bunga krisan dan peony.

Usai kejadian tragis itu, Hitoka hanya mengurung diri dikamar, memendam semua rasa sakitnya sendirian. Ia hampir gila karena kepergian kekasihnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Hingga suara ketukan pintu membuat air mata yang mengering beberapa hari terakhir kembali tumpah ruah.

Ibunya tiba dengan sosok pemuda bersurai oranye beriris cokelat terang. Hitoka memeluk pemuda tersebut, membisikan nama siratan matahari senja mengiringi tangisannya. Ibunya menyorot puteri kecilnya itu dengan air mata berlinang, miris melihatnya yang begitu rapuh.

Namun bagaimanapun usaha manusia membolak-balik takdir. Semua akan sia-sia, karena takdir selalu benar. Hitoka sadar bahwa pemuda bersurai oranye itu bukanlah pemuda yang selama ini ia cintai, dia tidak lain hanyalah sebuah _replika_ hidup untuk mengurangi kepedihan hatinya.

Manusia rakitan, tubuh tanpa jiwa, hidup tanpa adanya emosi dan rasa. Ia tidak tersenyum, tidak menangis dan tidak pula tertawa. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa arti dari 'emosi' tak tahu pula mengapa manusia bisa menangis dan tertawa kapanpun mereka bisa.

"Hitoka, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya pemuda itu lagi membuat gadis didepannya terseret kembali ke dunia nyata, meninggalkan lamunan panjangnya. "Apa kau masih belum bisa menerimaku?" tanyanya lagi sendu.

Hitoka tersenyum tipis, ia mendekat kearah pemuda didepannya. Mengusap pelan pipi mulusnya. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya ia hidup bersama pengganti Hinata. Namun, cinta memang sesuatu yang sakral tanpa bisa diganggu gugat siapapun. Walau ia berusaha melupakan pemuda yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya dan mencoba berpaling pada _replika_ yang tengah duduk didepannya ini. Nyatanya semua itu percuma. Ingatan itu belum mengering, bak gambaran matahari senja yang selalu terlihat setiap hari.

"Ne- bisa kau sebut namamu?"

Pemuda bersurai oranye memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Hinata Shoyou _desu_ "

Hitoka hanya tertawa kecil, "Na- Hinata, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, mau seberapa keras kau berusaha menghiburku, didalam hatiku Hinata Shoyou hanya satu. Dia pria baik hati murah senyum yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi gadis bodoh sepertiku"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bulir air matanya terjun bebas membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Apa Hitoka akan membuang Hinata?" tanya _replika_ Hinata dengan wajah polos datarnya. "Apa Hinata tak berguna?"

Hitoka segera menggeleng, "Kau sudah memberiku arti hidup Hinata, tanpamu mungkin aku sudah menyusul kekasihku itu tiga tahun lalu karena terlalu gila" Hitoka memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "Tapi sudah cukup sampai disini, aku akan membuang diriku sendiri"

"Apa maksud Hitoka?"

Hitoka tersenyum lebar dengan air mata berderai. "Kau tak akan terluka, toh. Kau tak bisa menangis. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi padaku, berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap memasukanku dalam memorimu, ne Hinata"

"Hitoka" manik cokelat terang pemudanya melebar, "Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu hanya diam dan tertawa pelan.

Semua rasa bingung manusia _replika_ terjawab keesokan harinya. Begitu ia dan Ibu Hitoka menemukan gadis itu tergeletak tak bernyawa diatas tempat tidur sambil memegangi sebilah _cutter_ dengan lengan tersayat.

Gadis itu terbaring diatas peti mati dengan gaun putih berenda berhias bunga _peony._ Semua orang disana menangis terselimut duka mendalam. Pemuda bersurai _oranye_ itu masih terduduk didepan peti tanpa ada niatan beranjak dari sana. Tangannya gemetar mengusap pipi gadis yang sudah ditemaninya selama tiga tahun.

Dadanya terasa sakit, suara tangisan orang-orang terdekat ikut menusuk relung hatinya.

 _"Kenapa Hitoka bisa menangis?"_

 _"Karena aku sedih"_

Bibir pemuda itu getir, perasaan aneh dan asing menyelimutinya. Perasaan menyesakkan membuatnya ingin berteriak.

" _Kenapa Hitoka sedih?"_

 _"Karena... Aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai"_

Memori kepalanya berputar layaknya kaset rusak, senyuman manis Hitoka dan momen indah kebersamaan mereka berdua bermunculan layaknya _monocrom_ hitam putih. Baginya mungkin tubuhnya sedang rusak sekarang. Ia tak sanggup berdiri, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, kepalanya sakit.

 _Arigatou Hinata_

Bulir air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, membuat manik cokelat terang itu membulat. Bibirnya yang gemetar perlahan mengeluarkan isakan kecil, air matanya keluar lagi. Berderai.

Ia meremas dadanya. Inikah yang dinamakan sedih? Inikah rasanya saat manusia menangis? Inikah yang selama ini Hitoka rasakan? Perasaan menyakitkan ketika ditinggal pergi orang yang amat ia cintai.

 _Kini replika itu mengerti. Dan orang yang membuatnya mengerti tak lain adalah gadis yang ia cintai._

" _Sakit sekali ya, Shoyou_ " gumamnya sambil menekan-nekan dadanya. Berusaha mengendalikan ritme jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Jantung milik seorang bersurai oranye baik hati yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi gadis yang ia cintai.

 _ **End**_

¹ _maafkan aku_


End file.
